1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector provided with a shield shell in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-263082 discloses a conventional shield connector with a metallic shield shell in a housing. Two resilient pieces are formed at an end portion of the shield shell for resiliently sandwiching a connection portion of shield braided wire of a shield cable. A terminal fitting having the shield cable connected thereto is mounted into the housing so that the connection portion is fit between the resilient pieces. Thus, the shield shell in the housing is connected electrically to the braided wire of the shield cable.
However, the terminal fitting having the shield cable connected thereto could be inserted off center or obliquely into the housing. Thus, the terminal fitting or the connection portion of the shield cable can contact rear projecting portions of the resilient pieces. The resilient pieces then are pushed into an arrangement space where the connection portion of the shield cable is to be held and plastically deformed.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a resilient piece from being excessively deformed and/or plastically deformed when a terminal fitting having a shield cable connected thereto is inserted into a housing.